Acara Uya Emang Kuya di Konoha?
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: EDITED AND ADDED! Manga Filler chap : 450. Saat Sakura dan Naruto membutuhkan informasi Danzo secara detail dari Sai, Sai menolak dan memaksa Naruto dan Sakura memanggil Uya Kuya untuk mengipnotis Sai. Apa yang terjadi?


Uya Emang Kuya

HOLAAAAAAA

Selamat Ulang Tahun ke 65 Indonesia!

Ryuu baru aja pulang upacara disekolah, dan kepikiran untuk buat fic. Tapi, temanya sih gak nyambung.

Kali ini, ceritanya tentang Uya Kuya ngadain reality shownya di Konoha. Tapi kalo memang fic ini gak boleh di FFn sih…nanti dihapus.

Dunianya di manga tapi bakalan semi-AU deh… ==''

Oiya, Its My Story-nya dipending dulu ,, tapi bakalan spesial dan didedikasikan untuk salah satu senpai disini. Juga KJA 'kapok jadi artis' mau ditambahin satu chapter jadi ada 2.

Disclaimer : Naruto © punya Om Masashi deeh

Uya emang Kuya © dia sendiri

Warning : Semi-AU, gaje, abal, jelek, statusnya gak jelas, jayus, garing, dll dst anda yang berhak menilai. Manga filler chapter 450 : The joyful village, alurnya diubah-ubah *digaplok*, bahasa campur aduk.

Kamera Berguling (?)

Take one!

and…..

ACTION!

"Tak perlu cemas, saat ini Naruto pahlawan desa. Semua penduduk memercayai Naruto melebihi aku sebagai Hokage ke 6. Kalau aku melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto, itu akan mempengaruhi posisi Hokage, ini saat penting untuk menarik dukungan. Tapi, Naruto adalah jinchuuriki. Sebagai Hokage aku harus mengawasinya. Tak boleh toleran seperti Tsunade" jelas kakek-kakek yang dikit lagi tumbang dan dibuntel-buntel gaje ke bawahannya yang berupa makhluk putih (bukan pocong) yang masih ganteng dan muda (?)

"Saya mengerti" jawab si 'bawahan' tersebut.

"Sai, kami mencarimu" teriak gadis berambut pink yang bersama si 'pahlawan desa yang disebut-sebut'. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kata si 'pahlawan'. "Apa?"

"Tolong ceritakan Danzo secara detail." ucap si merah muda.

"Tidak bisa" jawab si putih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang kaget.

"Apa kau kembali memihaknya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Si Sai menjulurkan lidahnya seperti sapi yang mau dipotong buat kurban dan terlihat motif ban motor yang Ryuu bilang lidahnya kegeleng motor (?) .

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang setengah kaget.

"Itu segel" jawab Sakura.

Oke, mulai disini alurnya akan dirubah…..

"Eh, Naruto sini" ujar Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu ke kuping si Naruto. "Oh iya, he-euh, okelah, siiip. Apa aja boleh (?)," jawab Naruto.

SKIP SKIP SKIP

"Ada yang bilang 'tidak boleh membocorkan informasi?" kata seorang bapak-bapak dengan kacamata hitam yang membawa kru berkamera dan membawa mic panjang. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. "Saya, Uya Kuya" sambil berjabat tangan dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai. Sakura membisikkan sesuatu ke Uya Kuya dan ia hanya mengangguk.

Kamera Rolling

Take one

and action!

"Ya, disini Uya Kuya diacara Uya Emang Kuya! Saya sedang berada di desa yang gak jelas namanya apa. Tapi yang saya peroleh dari warga sini, desanya bernama Konoha. Weits, eh kamu sini," kata Uya sambil menarik tangan Sai. "Oke, hipnotis" teriak si Uya. "Kamu, dengarkan sugesti saya. Kamu hanya dengar suara saya dan kalo kamu liat api tidur ya, oke 1..2..3" perintah sang Uya sambil menyalakan korek api dan si makhluk putih itu tertidur (UGYAAAA… ryuu gak bisa bayangin wajahnya kalo lagi tidur sepolos apaa?).

"Jawab sejujur-jujurnya, gak ada yang bohong dan ditutup-tutupin. Juga jangan gunakan teori atau sugesti yang ditanamkan siapa pun. Hanya dengarkan suara saya" jelas Uya. Penduduk Konoha mengelilingi tempat itu.

" Nama kamu siapa? Jangan jawab saya gak punya nama, atau hal-hal yang seperti itu"

"Nama saya Sai, katanya sih si Danzo yang ngasih nama saya"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Danzo itu siapa? Jawab dengan sebenarnya"

"Danzo itu..atasan saya"

"Atasan? Emang kamu pembantunya ya?"

"Bukan, saya kan orang yang dipercaya dia"

"Oh, menurut kamu si Danzo orangnya gimana?"

"Oh, dasar tuh si Tua Bangka bau tanah, tukang nyuruh-nyuruh. Tadinya mah gua mau keluar dari 'Ne' begitu tau atasannya kakek-kakek begitu"

HAHAHAHAHA. Tawa warga Konoha membahana sampe Suna. Sai yang biasanya tertutup dan misterius kali ini blak-blakan dan menjawab dengan konyolnya.

"Emang nyuruh apaan?"

"Nyuruh ngawasin si Naruto, bocah jinchuuriki. Emang gua pengawalnya apa? Enak banget sih"

"Naruto, yang namanya Naruto kesini" suruh Uya. Naruto dan Sakura pun kesana. "Naruto, jinchuriki itu apa?" tanya Uya. "Orang yanng nyimpen monster didalam tubuhnya" jawab Naruto dengan nyantainya kaya dipantai dibelai-belai sama Hinata (?). Uya agak bergidik.

"Ya, jangan mau lah"

"Ya abis mau gimana lagi, nasib mas"

"Kamu lagi deket…eh suka sama siapa?"

"Kagak ada"

Ino yang mendengarnya pun langsung angkat bicara. "Dasar lu pocong mumun, cih!".

"Cewe yang lu anggep oke?"

"Ada sih namanya Ino, walau tampang udah kaya babi hutan gitu gua bilang cakep aja. Daripada dia ngambek? Padahal mah jelek banget tuh orang. Udah centil, maksaan lagi. Geez"

Sekali lagi tawa membahana.

Ino terjun payung dari gunung Hokage (?)

"Kamu punya keluarga?"

"Ya, punya lah tapi gak tau masih idup apa engga. Ya emang kalo gua kaga punya keluarga gua lahir dari mana coba? Beruk mentawai?"

"Menurut informasi, ibu lo masih hidup tapi tinggal ditempat lain. Menurut lo sendiri gimana?"

"Ya jangan-jangan emak gua TKW di Arab lagi..jeaah"

Inner Uya : Kok bisa tau ya? Hebaat

"Kamu kenapa kok pake baju compang-camping begini?"

"Gak taulah mas, Danzo tuh pelit ngasih baju jelek begini. Kere kali gak punya duit buat bayar tukang jait. Emang saya JBL apa? NIsta!"

"Ada pesen gak buat si Danzo?"

"Eh, buntelan kentut. Jangan nyuruh-nyuruh gua mulu lu! Get a life! Mulai hari ini gua keluar! Carilah pembantu lain. Udah bosen. Jadi tukang bersihin makam aja tuh! Mending gua makan lukisan gua sendiri daripada disuruh-suruh sama lo!"

Naruto ngakak meluk-meluk pohon sirsak, Sakura ngakak terus ngompol, tukang sate lewat (?), Ino bunuh diri (?).

"Udah?"

"Udah"

"Kalo denger suara tepuk tangan bangun"

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Sai bangun dengan wajah cengo di 'Hotaru No Hikari'. Ia bingung begitu ngeliat penduduk Konoha nahan tawa. Konohamaru kencing dicelana. Naruto dan Sakura keposisi semula.

"Danzo itu siapa?" tanya Uya. "Saya gak bisa jelasin mas. Nanti badan saya gak bisa gerak-gerak lagi. Soalnya lidah saya disegel" jawab Sai. "Kamu punya keluarga?"

"Enggak mas"

"Mau lihat tayangan yang tadi?"

"Boleh"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sai dkk, yang tadi itu disiarkan live di Indonesia. Sai pun menyadari kalo segel dilidahnya ilang. Dan pastinya malu seumur hidup. Setelah kejadian itu, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Ne.

Sementara itu, Danzo yang mati dibunuh Sasuke (Hidup Sasuke!) pun hanya bilang, "Dasar anak durhaka".

Sebenarnya, Naruto dan Sakura sengaja memanggil Uya dan memberitahu semua tentang Sai.

OWARI  
Ending aneh? emang.

Reviewnya ditunggu yaaaa!


End file.
